Mafia Noir II
| image = File:Wild_at_heart_9.png|thumb|Mafia Noir II | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Maurice | link = BTSC threads | size = 19 Players (Large) | startdate = 06/19/2016 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 19 players #Darth Nox #dee #plasmid #Dr.SaaB #The_Machine_5000 #Barcallica #Nana7 #Boquise #yuiop #Framm18 #GMaster479 #aura #teaser303 #Okosan #DarthMask #TheCube/SparrowHawk #Vommack #ShadowAngel #benjer3 | first = Dr.Saab | last = aura, yuiop, DarthMask | mvp = aura | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Maurice and Phaze based on Noir Movies. (See Mafia Noir). It began on June 19, 2016 and ended in a Goodie win in N6 (June 30, 2016). Game Mechanics Rules Night Cycles will be 20 hours long and end at 7pm Board Time with a 4 hour "dead" period. Night Post will be up by 11pm Board Time. Day cycles will be 24 hours and end at 11pm Board Time. I will provide Ghost BTSC. I do not like ghost posts, so please save ghost posts for the Ghost BTSC. I will close the thread during the dead time and reopen it when I post the Night Post. I will be revealing only positive actions in the Night Posts. So no blocks and as usual no spies, unused saves etc. *OOP - Kills are not blocking. All actions occur unless acted upon. *Indies>Baddies>Goodies. *Trap>Block>Kill *Tie lynch - Player with most final votes in previous days dies. If still a tie (ie Day 1)all in tie flip for their individual lives. *Block (or the Block part of the Trap) can not stop a RID Kill. Saves can. *Follow spy result will be posted in the Night Post. It will show whose place the target was at, so targeting oneself will show as some form of "staying home" *Before the extra baddie and 2 Indies get revealed, they show up in the night post as blue. For story purposes they will be Goodies, until discovered. * There will be secret abilities in addition to those of the Indies. At the end of each night a Goodie may be selected to carry out a secret ability. They will have the four hour dead period to get that action in, so they should try to be available at some point during this time. They will be notified right at 7pm Board Time. Role Description It appears as if this is a 15 v 4 game. In fact it is a 12 v 5 v 2 game. Two "goodies" are in fact Indies. One "goodie" is in fact a baddie. The baddie RD and the Indie RDs will be revealed with the Night 5 post or sooner only if they are successfully spied (Night Post) or lynched (Day Post). Goodies: WinCon- Kill all baddies and Indies *'Ronnie the Driver:' Has vowed his loyalty to Mo and will do whatever it takes to prove it (Kill) *'JoAnne Lake the Gossip Reporter:' Discovers where people have been and reports it in the Night Post (Follow Spy) *'Leslie the Waitress:' Has ways of keeping people off task (Block) *'Claudia the Craps Dealer:' Loves the gamble. Give her a name, she'll take care of business (Reverse Die Roll*) *'Clara the Medium:' Can contact the dead (Medium**) *'Dr. Kipsfield the pathologist:' Can save or get an autopsy report. Can not target any player for save more than once unless all goodies have already been targetted. (Doctor***) *'Phillip Burlington the Private Eye:' Can determine who his target hangs around with (Faction Spy) *John Doe the Amnesiac: Does not recall if he has voted. Sometimes votes more than once, sometimes not at all (Vote will randomly count as x0, x1, x2. I will tell him at the start of the day) *'Corey Benson:' City Councilman with political ties (Vote Redirect - Each vote on Corey may be redirected to any other player.) *'Scotty the Bike Courier:' Messenger - sends host a pm and a target each night. Host will forward to target (140 character limit) *'Roman the Undercover Cop:' Can mimic anyone (Role Copy - chooses a role per night. Can only copy a role again if all alive roles have been copied. If chooses a dead role, then action will fail. If chooses to copy a baddie role and targets a baddie, Roman will die. If chooses jailor, action will only be a trap for the night. Cannot copy medium while medium is alive, therefore cannot copy medium) *'Dominic the Cabbie:' Transports a player. All actions on that player, except NK, RIDKill, will fail. If doc, cabbie and NK are on same target, target will die. *'Alexi the Food Truck Operator:' Watches people and what they do from his food truck (Role Spy) *'Big Nate the Landlord:' Traps people in a vacant apartment. Can choose to let others in (Default is Save and Block, but can choose to only be block) Selects target during the day. Will be given anonymous BTSC with target. If target has other BTSC it will be lost. Can choose during the night whether to make the trap a save. Can choose to kill target before night ends. Choice is made in BTSC. If he kills a goodie Big Nate will step up at the end of the next day to be lynched due to guilt instead of the lynch target. ***UPDATE - Big Nate trap is not block able, since it is submitted during the day. The kill can be acted on though. A follow spy will show he stayed home at night, since he did. However the night post will include the trap. *** *'Eddie the Wino:' Super smart, but wild card alcoholic. If at any time during the day the wino is voting for the player in the lead with at least 3 votes (or 2 if only 3 players left),not including vote manip and only if his vote was not the first on that player among those voting for that player at that time , the wino will take matters into their own hands and kill that player, rather than the lynchee. Can perform twice, however will also die the second time. * a randomized target will be selected, player chooses from {Spy, Kill, RID Kill, Save, Block, Trap through day} * Before the day ends, the Medium can select a dead player and gain BTSC with them for the next night. That player will lose access to Ghost BTSC. Ghost BTSC will not contain full roles until Medium is dead. * Each player (besides the Doc) will be assigned a random kill preference (poison, knife, rope). There will be 6 players for each style. If the doc chooses an autopsy report, they can see how someone died. They will receive the report at the end of the next day. Baddies: Have BTSC (all 5) and a NK WinCon - Gain majority *'Darlene another ex flame:' Has taken over running Mo's club (RID Kill - can use only on odd nights or even nights, chooses N1. Darlene also chooses N1 two baddies that this ability will get passed to if she dies.) *'Butch the Bodybuilder:' Uses brute strength effectively (Block) *'Alfred the Street Magician:' Uses sleight of hand to manipulate votes (Self Vote Manip - x0, x1, x2) *'Gomez the Framer:' Each night can select up to two (2) targets. They will also select for each target a role, faction and target that will come up if that target is spied (Framer) Indies: WinCon - secret. Partial ability - RID Kill. Secret ability - secret. An Indy victory does not end the game Role Secrets *'Scotty the Bike Courier:' Scotty also holds the key to the Goodie Secret Ability. If he messages a Goodie on the night they are killed, they will be able to leave a will in the Night Post. The will shall be limited to 50 words (1 smiley = 1 word). The player will be notified at the end of the Night and will have until the end of the dead period (4 hours) to give me their will. This ability is unblockable. Scotty may select himself, however his message that night goes to him. *'JoAnne Lake the Gossip Reporter:' Secret Ability - Do not get actual results. Instead can have host post who went where in the Night Post. *'Indy1: John Doe the Amnesiac:' Role will in fact always count x1. Ability is a RID Kill each night. WinCon – successfully RID Kill any goodie or baddie and win with, but not as, that faction. If RID Kill is on a baddie, they do not gain BTSC, nor do the baddies know he is a member. However, he will be immune to the baddie Night Kill. *'Indy2: Clara the Medium:' Can not contact the dead. When dead, though, if lynched, can one night contact a living member. Will have own BTSC set up. Will not gain Ghost BTSC until WinCon is met or not possible. On night 1 chooses odd or even night immunity. WinCon is to be lynched and in doing so places a curse on every player who voted for them. They then must RID Kill from the grave 2 of these players. If the opportunity exists to RID Kill one goodie and one baddie, this must occur. I will let them know if at any point this is no longer possible. Player Preference 1. Darth Nox knife 2. Dee poison 3. plasmid rope 4. SaaB rope 5. The_Machine_5000 poison 6. Bars poison 7. nana7 rope 8. Boquise knife 9. yuiop poison 10. Framm rope 11. GMaster479 rope 12. aura knife 13. teaser303 rope 14. Okosan knife 15. DarthMask poison 17. Vommack knife 18. Shad knife 19. benjer poison Goodiesplasmid - Big NateDr.SaaB - EddieThe_Machine_5000 - RonnieBoquise - Scottyyuiop - DominicGMaster479 - Romanaura - ClaudiaDarthMask - Lesliesparrowhawk - Dr. KipsfieldVommack - AlexiShadowAngel - Corey Bensonbenjer3 - Philip BurlingtonDarth Nox - Alfreddee - DarleneRonnieplasmid - Big NateDarleneDr.SaaB - EddieAlfredThe_Machine_5000 - RonnieDarleneBarcallica - GomezClaudiaNana7 - JoAnne LakeBoquise - ScottyAlfredyuiop - DominicFramm18 - ClaraRonnieGMaster479 - RomanAlfredaura - Claudiateaser303 - John DoeOkosan - ButchDarthMask - Lesliesparrowhawk - Dr. KipsfieldDarleneVommack - AlexiShadowAngel - Corey BensonDarlenebenjer3 - Philip BurlingtonAlfred Host's Summary Winning Faction * * * * * * * * * * * * MVP: aura Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 End of Game Roster Hosts: Maurice & Phaze # - lynched D4 # - Killed N6 by # - RID Killed N4 by # - killed N1 by # - killed N6 by # - killed N3 by # - lynched D5 # - killed N4 by # # - killed N3 by # - killed N3 by # # - lynched D2 # - lynched D1 # # - killed N5 by # - lynched D3 # - RID killed N6 by # - killed N2 by Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games